Despido
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Un malentendido puede causar muchas cosas... y situaciones vergonsosas para cierta persona. // Pesimo Sumary, I know x.x! Very OoC' // Break x Sharon implictito


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador (Y siéndoles sincera; no me acuerdo el nombre ;_;)

----------------

**Despido:**

Break caminaba (mas bien corría) por los pasillos de la mansión Reinsworth. Tenia una expresión seria, muy raro en él.

Cada uno de los sirvientes que lo cruzaba o se espantaba o susurraban cosas que el hombre no podía escuchar.

-"_¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Liam no mintió!_" –Pensó casi al borde de la desesperación mental.-

Y lo que paso fue: Break había oído un chisme, si un "chisme" de que algo malo, muy pero muy malo le iba a pasar. El, como siempre, no le dio ni la más minima importancia, hasta que consulto con Liam…

**-FlashBack-**

_-¿Nani? –_

_-Si, lo que escuchas, eh oído que Sharon Ojou-sama te iba a despedir y te iba a reemplazar por… -Quería concluir Liam; pero fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador:-_

_-¡¡NO!! ¡Mi Ojou-sama me va a despedir! –Break salio corriendo de la oficina de Liam, literalmente, tirando la puerta abajo.-_

_-¿Y ahora que hice? –Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la sien del hombre castaño.-_

_La vista del de gafas se centro en todos sus papeles… que ahora descansaban muy placidamente en el suelo…_

…_Una mueca de frustración le inundo el rostro._

**-Fin del Flashback-  
**

A medida que Break se acercaba a la habitación donde siempre se reunía con su señora, su cara iba cambiando de mejor, a mal y finalmente a peor.

Digo, lo iban a despedir, su trabajo de sirviente fue y era todo lo que tenía, desde que era un niño pequeño fue criado para servir y ser únicamente un sirviente más. Así que la sola mención de la palabra "despido" retumbaba como una derrota muy pero muy humillante, y mas…. Al saber quien seria su reemplazo.

-"_¿De verdad Ojou-sama me reemplazara por la maldita Rata Nightray?_" –Pensó nuevamente, una cara de asco se hizo visible en su blanco rostro.-

**-FlashBack 2-**

_Mientras el peliblanco caminaba… o corría, por los pasillos de su adorada mansión, se cruzo con Oscar Bezarius, quien estaba acompañado de Ada:_

_-¡Oh! ¡Xerxes! –Le grito el rubio.-_

_-Ahora no tengo tiempo, señor Oscar. Mi empleo esta en riesgo… -lo último lo murmuro con rabia.-_

_-¿No te has enterado? –Una sonrisa cruzo la cara del mayor.-_

_-¿De que? –de pronto, la cara del ojirojo se ilumino de esperanza, quizá alguna buena noticia de la investigación de Sabrie le cambiaria el animo.-_

_-Eh oído que Vincent visita mucho a la señorita Sharon; ¿No será que piensa hacerlo su nuevo sirviente, no? ¡Jajaja! –Dijo Oscar.-_

… _Un viento frío recorrió toda la sala, agitando la capa del peliblanco, que ahora, estaba en puro shock._

_-¡¡¿QUÉ OJOU-SAMA PIENSA HACER QUE?!! –_

_Tras ese grito, corrió a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le daban, queriendo llegar hasta donde su señora._

_-Tío Oscar, Vincent-san no viene a ver a Sharon-san, viene a ver a Gil. Porque según el, quiere "unir a los hermanos" o hacer que Eliot-kun sonría, o una cosa de esas que siempre suele hacer para molestar a Eliot-kun. –La pequeña Bezarius se sonroja ante la mención de sus supuestos "amores"_

_-¿Oh? ¿De verdad? Yo creía que venia a ver a la Señorita Sharon; bueno, Break ya se enterara de que lo que le dije no era verdad…_

_Acto seguido; Tío y sobrina se marchan por el pasillo.  
_

**-Fin de Flashback 2-**

-¡¡Ojou-sama no me puede reemplazar por esa cosa!! –Grito el poseedor de Mad Hatter.-

Break se agarro la cabeza, pensando en lo que Oscar le había dicho momentos atrás.

Los sirvientes que pasaban en ese momento por su costado; se quedaron mirándolo con cara rara, y lo cierto, es que el Señor Break andaba más raro… que de costumbre.

-¡¿Sucede algo?! –Literalmente, el hombre les grito a las tres sirvientas.-

-Esto… ¡No señor! –Dijeron las tres, asustadas por el repentino estallido del hombre.-

-¡¿Y entonces que miran?! –Volvió a gritar, lo cierto era que no se daba cuenta que estaba gritando.-

-Eh… -empezó una criada.- Es que la Sharon-sama necesita de su presencia. –Concluye.-

… El mismo viento frío recorre el ambiente.

Break va hacia su cruel destino, arrastrando los pies.

-"_Bueno… estoy aquí._" –El hombre mira con terror la puerta que conecta a la sala donde siempre tomaba té con su ama.- "_Y pensar que todo esto, que toda una vida de entrenamiento para ser un buen sirviente se ah concluido a esto, a mi despido. Mi madre y mi padre estarían realmente avergonzados de tener un hijo como yo… Espera, ¿No será que me estarán jugando una broma, no?_"

Sus pensamientos se atoraron en la última interrogante.

Nadie le podía jugar una broma a él, él era el que jugaba las bromas.

_Los papeles pueden invertirse…_

Cruza por su desquiciada mente. Y lo cierto era que si jugabas mucho con fuego, terminarías quemándote, ¿No?

Pero no podía ser así, ¡Se lo había dicho Liam! ¡El chico tímido de lentes! ¡Tenia que confiar en su único amigo! En todo el tiempo que conocía al castaño, él nunca le había mentido, JAMAS, antes muerto que eso. Por eso… Tenia que confiar, porque:

Liam no mentía, Liam no ocultaba (y si lo hacia lo terminarías descubriendo nada mas dirigirle una mirada poco amistosa), Liam no era un tipo para desconfiar… ¡En fin, joder, no podía desconfiar de su único amigo!

Aparte también se lo había dicho Oscar… Oscar… ese Oscar siempre tenía buenas fuentes de información, así que… tampoco podía dudar…

-Ufff...… Mírate, Kevin, haciendo una escena en frente de tu destino. Bueno, si me despiden, ¡Por lo menos tengo a Emily! –

Quiso sonar positivo, mientras agarraba a su querida muñeca… para darse cuenta de una cosa:

-Maldición, olvide que la lleve a la lavandería, ahora ni mi muñeca puede apoyarme. –

Se lamento, y bueno, es hora… de la verdad. –Sonó teatral y volvió su vista la puerta.-

Tomo la perilla como si al abrir esa puerta de colores claros, se enfrentara nuevamente a la muerte.

…

Abrió la puerta con lentitud. En el salón, estaban Gilbert (alias: "hermano del susodicho que me iba a reemplazar" –pensó Break) Oz (alias: "El amo del hermano del susodicho que me iba a reemplazar" –pensó nuevamente el peliblanco) y Alice, cruzada de brazos (Alias: "la cadena del amo del hermano del susodicho que me iba a reemplazar" –nuevamente pensó, ahora si frustrado)

Y frente al trío; de espaldas al peliblanco, estaba su "amada" señora Sharon.

-¡Oh, Break, al fin apareces! –Le expreso la rubia; con una radiante sonrisa.-

Break, en silencio, se adentro en la habitación. Camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de su señora. Esta le miro con una sonrisa e iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero el albino le detuvo:

-¡Ojou-sama, perdóneme! –Break se arrodillo ante Sharon, desesperado.- ¡Jamás quise molestarla! ¡Juro sobre la tumba de mis fallecidos padres que nunca pero nunca mas la volveré a molestar o a burlarme de usted y sus problemas amorosos! ¡Es más! ¡Le ayudare a conseguir novio si quiere! Le preparare el té de vainilla que tanto le gusta todos los días hasta mi muerte, ¡Hare todo lo que desee mi señora! ¡¡PERO POR FAVOR NO ME REEMPLAZE!! –Grito y se excuso, rogándole a Sharon tomándola del vestido y clamando perdón.-

-¿Eh? –Expresaron los otros cuatro; Oz, Alice, Gil y Sharon.-

-"_¿Reemplazo, dijo?_" –Pensó la rubia, con una gran gota en su cabeza.- Esto, Break… -iba a decir, cuando nuevamente su caballero le interrumpió.-

-¡No, Ojou-sama, no gaste sus elegantes palabras en un maldito ser como yo! ¡Soy un miserable sirviente que va a ser reemplazado por una maldita rata callejera de pelo rubio! –Expreso, casi desesperado, tenia miedo de que si le dejase hablar a la rubia, terminaría en la calle pidiendo limosna.-

Break se siguió disculpando como una hora seguida, Sharon no podía ni hablar, mientras que el trío de atrás, miraba con una expresión realmente… lamentable.

-"_Pobre Sharon-nee…_" –pensó Alice.-

-"_… al estar…_" –siguió pensando Gil.-

-"… _Enamorada de un tipo como Break._" –Concluyo mentalmente Oz, mirando como el albino seguía diciendo incoherencias a modo de disculpa.-

------------

**Guau… creo que me quedo bien, ¿No? El Sharon x Break es mi pareja favorita *-*! Asd… y ambos son mis personajes favoritos _**

**Sinceramente, me considero pésima con el humor; pero creo que Break es el tipo de personaje para explotarlo en esa categoría XD Y aunque tenia ganas de escribir un Drama/Tragedy, deduzco que me eh lucido con mi primer historia de PH *O*!**

**Bueno; espero que les haya gustado owo Se aceptan de todo (cadáveres, review, etc.). Bye ~**

atte.:**  
Mangetsu Miru-Chan**


End file.
